All Along
by Greys0928
Summary: Jackson and April after 10x03. My take on what I want to happen between them. April is engaged and Jackson is with Stephanie, but can they find their way back to each other after all the damage? Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of ABC. I do not own anything.
1. Chapter 1

Jackson had finished yet another liposuction, but couldn't get himself to concentrate. A high five, really? April hurt him and he knew he couldn't be around her without wanting to rekindle their romance. He was avoiding her, avoiding feeling the pain again. But was he being too mean to her? Contrary to his actions earlier, he was very proud of her and was beyond glad that they could put the boards behind them because he didn't like to think of himself as the reason she failed. After his last liposuction for the day, he was roaming the hallways in the hospital.

"Karev, have you seen April?" He asked the peds surgeon who walked by.

"Hey you guys still going at it?" Alex laughed.

"She's engaged." He responded to Alex even though he knew that Alex already knew. Everyone knew.

"Yea can you believe it? I give it a month before he realizes what a mistake he's making." Alex remarked and right then he noticed Jackson glaring at him. "She's in the locker room." He finally stated before he walked off to meet Jo. Jackson walked over to the locker room and noticed the red head changing into her regular clothes.

"So how does it feel to be a board certified surgeon?" He asked as he approached her.

"Definitely better than not being one." She laughed trying to keep her distance after he rejected her hug earlier. He couldn't help but smile.

"What do you say we go to Joe's and grab a drink to celebrate?" Jackson asked her.

"Um sure." April responded reluctantly. Jackson wanted to keep his distance, but at the moment he felt guilty for being a jerk to her after her confession. Besides, he really was happy for her and wanted to be there for this.

They made their way to the bar and he ordered two drinks.

"So no plans with your fiancé tonight?" He asked trying to cover up his bitterness.

"He's working late tonight." April responded as she chugged down her drink and asked Joe for another one. Joe passed her another drink and Jackson grabbed it.

"Take it easy there champ, don't want you to get into any bar fights." He laughed.

"The only fight I'll be having is with you if you don't give me that drink." She laughed.

"Fair enough." He smiled at her as he gave her the drink. They locked eyes for a minute. Jackson looked down breaking the eye contact.

"This is nice." April said.

"What?" Jackson responded looking back up at her.

"Being friends again. I missed this, I missed you." She said meeting his eyes with her own.

"Yea it is." He remarked. They spent the next hour or so catching up with each other. April had one too many drinks and was falling all over the place. Jackson couldn't help but laugh at her actions.

"Okay let's get you home." He smirked as he put his arm around her shoulder and helped her out of the bar.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" She shouted as they made their way out.

"I'm trying to get you home." He smiled.

"Well it's going to take a lot more than a few drinks to make that happen Jackson Avery." She said as she pointed a finger at him.

"Right." He laughed at her failed interpretation of what he was saying.

"I'm serious! I'm an engaged woman now." She laughed. "It's funny actually." She remarked. That comment annoyed him more than he'd like to admit. He called a cab and waited with her. The cab got there and he got in with her.

"We're making two stops." He said and then proceeded to give the man the addresses. The cab made the first stop and Jackson helped April out of the car.

"Can I just stay with you?" She asked him as she looked up at his green eyes. "Please." She said as she held his hands.

"You're an engaged woman now. Remember?" He responded rather annoyed. "Goodnight April." He said as he got back in the cab and made his way home.


	2. Chapter 2

April was in the attendings lounge with Meredith, Cristina and Alex. She had a terrible headache from the night before and was trying to take it easy. Also, she had to begin planning her wedding. The ceremony was only a month away and she had been too busy working to plan the wedding she'd always dreamed of. She was flipping through pages in a magazine looking for her wedding dress.

"No matter how nice you look, there's nothing you can do about your voice." Alex said mockingly. "Forget the wedding dress and get some tape. Believe me, you'll be doing him a favor." He said as he drank his coffee.

"When Jo breaks up with you, she'll be doing herself a favor." April shot back.  
"Oh stop it Alex." Meredith said. "I've never been a huge fan of weddings, but this ones pretty - if you're into that sort of thing." Meredith said as she pointed at one of the dresses in the magazine.  
"Yea for a sweet sixteen." Cristina let out as she looked down at the magazine. "Wear burgundy or something - you'd be lying to God and everybody if you wear white." Cristina laughed.  
"Guys, I'm serious. What if I pick the wrong dress and then Matthew doesn't want to marry me?" April shouted freaking out. They all laughed.  
"Then he's the wrong guy." Meredith said as she patted her on her back. "Gotta go - I have an appendectomy." Meredith shouted as she ran off. Both Cristina and Alex followed her out. April stood looking through magazines.

She always thought that wedding planning would be more fun. That she'd be so excited to plan her dream wedding that it would be all she could think about. She had taken care of a few things already. She had a caterer, she had ordered her custom "mint to be" mints and she had ordered roses to sort around the field. She couldn't believe that it had only been a year since she had planned this out with Jackson. At the time she was so happy and she had a set image of what their wedding would be like even though she didn't let herself get excited about it. Because of course, it was only because they thought she was pregnant. As if on cue, Jackson walked into the attendings lounge and sat next to her.  
"Hey." He said as he began to eat his sandwich.  
"Hey, about yesterday - how bad was I?" She laughed. "My hangover tells me pretty bad."  
"You were.. You." Jackson replied as he gave her an annoyed look.  
"Did I do something?" She asked surprised.  
"No I'm just having an off day." He lied. He had been bothered with her. He had been bothered at the fact that she thought she could stay at his house while she was engaged - because they were friends now? Yes they were still friends, but friends that needed distance.  
"I'm looking through these stupid magazines and can't decide on anything." She sighed.  
"Well what are you trying to decide on?" He asked trying to be helpful.  
"My wedding dress." She responded. He gulped his food down and suddenly he lost his appetite.  
"You'll figure it out." He responded. "I have to go check on my patient." He lied as he got up.  
"Hey Jackson -" April called.  
"What?" He replied as he turned around annoyed.  
"Matthew's letting me pick our honeymoon spot, but I'm not good at this. What's a good place?" She asked.  
"Anywhere that he doesn't have to spend all his time with you. Small doses are enough." Jackson said angrily.  
"Thanks friend." She said as she got up and walked past him.  
"April wait." He called after her, but she didn't turn around.

Jackson spent the rest of his day burying himself in work. He felt bad about what he said to April, but where did she get off asking him for advice on her wedding plans. No he didn't give her a reason when she asked, but that didn't mean she had to throw the wedding in his face. But now he felt bad, terrible. April already got enough crap from all the other attendings, now she was going to get it from her best friend too? He walked off to look for her. He found her talking to a patient and pulled her aside.  
"Tahiti." He said.  
"Jackson -" She interrupted.  
"Take him there and stay in a nice hotel. You guys can spend the night gazing at the stars, the mornings in paradise and the rest of the day telling each other how much you love one another. That's where I'd go." He said sincerely. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier, like I said I'm having an off day." He smiled.  
"Given our history, I should've known better than to bring that up to you." April responded cautiously.  
"Given our history, you should know that you're my best friend and I'll be here through anything." He smiled.  
"Thank you." She said as she smiled back. Right then Matthew walked over to where they were standing.  
"We got the Linens field!" He shouted at April. "We're getting married in Linens field." He said as he hugged her.  
"Really? I can't believe it." She said as she laughed happily.  
"Congratulations guys." Jackson smiled as he walked off. April felt torn. Here she was getting her wedding in the place of her dreams and all she could think about was Jackson. She couldn't help but think that maybe she was marrying the wrong guy. And you can't have your perfect wedding with the wrong guy. But yet here she was hugging Matthew.


	3. Chapter 3

April's wedding was in two more weeks. She had been going crazy setting everything up the way she wanted it to be. Between surgeries, she would take care of the little details like where she wanted the roses to be set up. She was happier about having the wedding of her dreams, than she was about marrying Matthew. That wasn't the way it should be and she knew it. But Matthew was perfect for her and Jackson didn't want her. She would grow to love Matthew the way she did with Jackson, she figured. Except she didn't grow to love Jackson, she always did. In fact, the night of the boards was only the first time she admitted it to herself.

During break, she was in her office with Arizona trying on her wedding dress.

"It's beautiful." Arizona squealed.

"You really think so?" April asked. Arizona nodded and smiled.

"You look almost as beautiful as Callie did on our wedding day." Arizona let out sadly.

"She just needs time." April said comforting Arizona.

"So back to the dress.. It's a keeper!" Arizona said.

"I feel like it drags too much, what if I trip and fall on my way to the altar?" April laughed.

"Well at least you won't be walking to it with a fake leg, still want me to lend you it?" Arizona laughed. "I'll go get your shoes maybe that'll help." She said as she walked out of the room. April stood in her dress waiting on Arizona to come back. Soon she heard the door open.

"That was fast." She smiled as she turned to the door. "Jackson.." She said as she saw him standing at the door instead of Arizona. Jackson's eyes were glued to her.

"I just came to tell you that we had to reschedule your gastrectomy, but I see you're busy anyway." He said as he stared her up and down.

"Oh okay." April responded shyly.

"You look beautiful." He finally commented.

"You think so? I keep thinking that I'm going to mess up with - I don't know, something. And Matthew is going to run off." She exhaled.

"He'd have to be crazy to run off after seeing you in this dress." Jackson smiled.

"Thank you." April said as she glanced at the ground and played with her hands. She didn't know why, but Jackson's opinion was always important to her.

"I almost forgot, let me give you your invitation to the wedding, not that you need one. But it's common courtesy and whatnot." April rambled as she looked for the invitations.

"Actually I don't think I'm going to be able to go." Jackson interrupted. April froze. Right then Arizona walked in with April's shoes.

"So I think these are going to make the length of the dress a little more bearable." She said as she handed the shoes to April.

"I'll uh, see you later. I have to meet up with Stephanie." Jackson said as he walked off.

April had spent most of her day wedding planning. She was so excited to finally be able to dive into work for the rest of the day.

"How are you feeling Ms. Glane?" April asked her patient.

"Like I need a gastrectomy." The elder woman responded.

"Well I'm going to prep you for surgery and soon enough, you're going to be feeling much better." April smiled.

"Can you call Harry before my surgery and tell him to come?" Ms. Glane asked her.

"Is that your husband?" April asked.

"Oh no honey, my best friend." She coughed. "Please call him." Ms. Glane said before they took her to the OR.

April scrubbed into surgery and began Ms. Glane's procedure. She began to make an incision and explained her technique to Jo who was her intern for the day.

"Would you like to close?" April asked Jo as she eagerly stitched back up. The surgery was a success. Ms. Glane was put in recovery and was very happy to wake up with Harry by her side. April walked in to check on her patient.

"Where's Harry?" She asked her patient.

"He went to go grab a bite to eat." smiled. "We've been friends for years now. Hell, we argued for months because I got him fired from his job, but even then he still came to all my surgeries. And he sat and we didn't talk but I knew he was there. Best friends forgive each other anything." She smiled.

"You two are lucky to have each other." April smiled as she walked out. She looked for Jackson. She found him walking down the hallway and grabbed his arm.

"Here you go." April said as she handed him an envelope."

"What is this?" Jackson asked confused.

"Your invitation - to the wedding." She responded.

"April -" Jackson began right before April interrupted.

"Best friends forgive each other anything. You could leave right after the ceremony if you want and not say a word to me, but I want you to know that you're there. I need to know that my best friend - who plays such an important part in my life is going to be there. Even if you're sitting down not saying so much as a word. If this is because of Stephanie, she can come too." She said. April was hurt, she didn't understand Jackson. He didn't want her as a girlfriend, but he should at least want her as a friend and it hurt her more than anything to think that he didn't.

"It isn't because of Stephanie, but okay." Jackson responded. He was caught off guard by her speech.


	4. Chapter 4

The big day had finally arrived. April had flown out her whole family from Moline and everything was set the way she wanted it to be. She had the perfect field, the perfect band, the perfect dress and the perfect guy, so why didn't she feel like it was the best day of her life?

The wedding guests had finally arrived. April walked over to where everyone was seated several times to see if maybe she could spot out Jackson, but he wasn't there. April was hurt, she needed her best friend - today especially. After coming to the conclusion that he wasn't going to show up, she walked off to her room to get ready. She heard the door open.

"Hey Meredith." April said as she looked up at her.

"How's the bride doing?" Meredith smiled.

"Pretty good, I still can't believe it. This is my dream wedding." April smiled back.

"Is this your dream guy?" Meredith asked.

"What?" April let out confused.

"Matthew - is he your dream guy? I usually wouldn't meddle but Jackson told me about the storm." Meredith began. "My mom married my dad and she ended up having an affair because she loved someone else. So is Matthew the guy you want to marry?" She asked.

"Yes!" April responded and then she got quiet.

"A wedding is anything but perfect if it's with someone you don't love." Meredith said as she stared at April.

"Matthew is good for me." April reassured her.

"Just had to make sure, see you out there." Meredith replied as she walked off. April started to finish getting ready when she heard the door open again.

"Meredith I told you-" she began as she turned around and froze when she saw Jackson's face. "Jackson." She said.

"You look beautiful." He said as he walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"I didn't think you were coming." She blurted out.

"To my best friends wedding? What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't show up?" He smiled.

"Not a very good one." She laughed. "Thank you for coming." She said as he nodded.

"I'm happy for you, this is what you wanted right?" He smiled.

"It is." She smiled a bit uneasy. He gave her a hug and walked out of the room. He took one final look at her before he walked off. Right as he left a tear escaped her eye. She was letting go of her first love, her only love today. Matthew had seen Jackson coming out of April's room as he walked past him, however he did his best to think nothing of it. April had finally finished getting ready and the ceremony was beginning. She walked down the aisle as Matthew looked over at her. She was face to face with him, but she couldn't help to look in the crowd to find Jackson. She couldn't help but feel like it should've been him in front of her instead. The priest began to read the vows as April and Matthew repeated after him.

"Do you April Kepner take Matthew Taylor to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He asked.

"I do." April smiled.

"Do you Matthew Taylor take April Kepner to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He asked. Matthew paused.

"Can I have a moment with my fiancé?" He asked as everyone in the crowd was shocked. He pulled April away from the crowd and grabbed her hand.

"I'm going to ask you something and I need you to be honest with me." He said to her.

"Okay." She responded.

"Do you still love Avery?" Matthew asked her.

"I told you, I'm always going to have feelings for him, but that doesn't mean I can't build a life with you." She said as she reached out to him.

"That's not what I asked you April, do you love him?" He repeated as he pulled away. April looked down at the floor and a tear came out of her eye. Right then Matthew knew what his answer was.

"I can't do this." He said as he walked off.

"Matthew." April cried, but she didn't run after him. She knew he was right.

"The wedding's off." April said as she walked back to the ceremony. She sat next to her parents and started crying.

"I'm sorry." She cried.

"What happened baby?" Her mom asked.

"He thinks I'm in love with someone else." She responded.

"Are you?" Her mom asked. April didn't respond.

"I'm sorry for making you come all the way out here." She said as she wiped the tears off her face.

"It's okay honey, we want you to be happy. Whatever that means." Her dad said as he hugged his daughter. Everyone was leaving the ceremony. Jackson didn't know how to feel. He walked away for a bit to get some air and he found Matthew sitting on a bench.

"What was that about?" Jackson asked. He was angry. Although he didn't want them to get married, April was hurt. Matthew paused.

"She loves you, you know." He finally said.

"What?" Jackson asked confused.

"I think you love her too. And you guys are so stubborn that you both have no idea and you've dragged everyone else into this mess." Matthew said as he got up and walked off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys for the reviews. I'm sorry for taking so long to post, I kind of started losing hope with Jackson and April after these last few episodes so it was hard to write. I'm not giving up on Japril just yet though, they're 'mint' to be! I'm not too happy with this chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy it!**

It had been a month since April's almost wedding. Everyone at the hospital had been very cautious around her and she had noticed. Her and Jackson had been avoiding each other since the day of her wedding. She had seen him many times and they had exchanged greetings, but every time the conversation went anywhere past that, one of them would find an excuse to walk away. She was avoiding a certain question that came with a certain answer - and she didn't want to lie. She didn't want Jackson to know that Matthew left her because she still had feelings for him. April had been drowning herself in work since then. Just because her love life was a mess it didn't mean her professional life had to be too. April was sitting in the attendings lounge when Meredith walked in and sat next to her.  
"How are you?" Meredith asked her.  
"I'm okay. I'm just tired of everyone bubble wrapping me." April responded.  
"Ah, it's only because we care." Meredith replied.  
"I'm trying to get past this and if I'm going to get past this I'm going to need you guys to be normal around me again." April let out.  
"Okay." Meredith responded. "So have you told him?" She asked.  
"What?" April asked confused.  
"Have you told Jackson?" Meredith paused. "Matthew doesn't look like the type to just walk out because the roses were out of place." She laughed.  
"No, I.. I don't have the right to ruin his relationship just because mine didn't work out." April responded.  
"Tell him how you feel. Not because he almost died, not because Matthew left you, but because you still feel this way regardless of those things." Meredith smiled as she got up and walked off.

April stood quiet. There was no way she could tell Jackson because he didn't give her a reason. He didn't want her and he was going to let her get married. April's pager went off and she got up and headed off to the recovery room when she saw Owen taking care of one of the patients.  
"I want you to monitor her Dr. Kepner." He said.  
"Dr. Hunt!" She complained. "Can't you get one of the interns to do it?" She asked.  
"This patient is very special to me. I don't trust any of the interns so you will give me hourly updates on this patient." Owen replied.  
"Yes sir." April responded as she took the womans stats and headed off to attend other patients. A few hours later, she went to go check on the woman and she had finally woken up.  
"Where am I?" She asked.  
"Marcy, you are in Seattle Grace Hospital. You got hit by a car, but don't worry. We are taking very good care of you." April responded.  
"What's today?" Marcy asked her.  
"November 2nd, 2013.. Do you remember your birthday?" April asked concerned that the woman had lost her memory.  
"My ex-husband.. Is getting remarried today." She said faintly as a tear came down her eye.  
"Do you want me to call him?" April asked her.  
"No." She responded. "I love him and I want him to be happy." She said and she gave April a sad smile.  
"With all due respect, once he's married you're not going to get a second chance to tell him how you feel." April said.  
"Honey love is all about sacrifices. He chose her and that's okay. I'll be happy for him because that's what he needs me to be." Marcy smiled . April felt her eyes starting to get watery as she couldn't help but think of Jackson.  
"I'll go tell Dr. Hunt that you're awake." April smiled.  
"He.. Saved my life." Marcy said as she smiled back at April. April walked out and gave Owen the news. She then went to the locker room and changed out of her scrubs. She needed a drink. It had been a long day much like every other day since her wedding. She walked over to Joe's bar and took a seat.  
"I'll have a vodka cranberry." She smiled weakly. Joe gave her the drink and she chugged it down and got another one.  
"April." She heard Jackson call out from behind her as he sat next to her. "How are you?" He asked her.  
"I'm tired of people asking me that." She responded.  
"I miss you.. I know you're still healing and I know that you need space. But I miss my best friend." He said as he looked at her.  
"No you're assuming that I'm still healing. You call yourself my best friend, but you never called Jackson. Everyone called, but you." She said as she walked out of the bar. She was already pretty drunk. Jackson followed her out.  
"So what, now I'm the bad guy?" He yelled at her.  
"Well you haven't been much of a best friend." She said as she turned to look at him.  
"You know what April, you've been avoiding me too! I'm tired of being the bad guy. With you, I will always be the bad guy!" He shouted as he grabbed her arm.  
"I just thought you'd care enough to stick around when I needed you." She said as she softened up and looked at him. Her eyes got watery. Before she knew it, her face had gotten closer to his. She softly pressed her lips onto his and put her tongue into his mouth. She couldn't believe she had kissed him. Jackson pulled away.  
"You don't want me to do that?" She asked him as she breathed heavy.  
"You said "I do" April." He said. She could see the hurt in his eyes. "You only want me now because Matthew doesn't want you." He said as he walked off.


	6. Chapter 6

**And here it goes finally! April visits home and when she comes back she confronts Jackson. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please review so I know what you guys are thinking. Thank you all for reading!**

After her confrontation with Jackson, April had decided she needed some time alone. She had taken the day off to go to Moline and visit her family. After what felt like the longest flight and cab ride ever - she had finally arrived at her parents house. She knocked on the door and her mother opened.

"April honey, what a surprise! You should've told us you were coming out here." Karen said as she hugged her daughter. April walked into the house and she looked around to admire all the changes they made since she had last been there.  
"Where's dad?" April asked her.  
"He's on the farm. You know how that goes, we could never keep him out of it for long." Karen laughed. Right then a little voice called out to April.  
"April! I missed you." It was her sister Alice. She ran to April and April picked her up and spun her.  
"Not more than I missed you." April smiled as she put her down and bent down to be face to face with her.  
"Mommy didn't let me go to your wedding because I had a fever." Alice pouted.  
"I know, that just means we have a lot of catching up to do!" April said as she got up. Right then Libby and Kimmy walked in.  
"Hey April." Libby hugged her and Kimmy did the same. "Let's go to my room!" She shouted as she grabbed April's hand and led her there.  
"So why didn't you marry Matthew?" Kimmy asked her.  
"He left me." April simply responded.  
"It's because of that guy right - the one that you lost your virginity to?" Libby asked.  
"No." April paused. "Yes." She changed her answer.  
"Good, we didn't like Matthew anyway. I mean he's a good guy for like.. Someone boring. We just didn't want you with him." Kimmy confessed.  
"He's a great guy, just not my guy." April smiled sadly.  
"So when are you going to make a move on Dr. Hottie?" Kimmy asked. April heard her mom calling her name, she had never been so relieved. April walked downstairs to her mom. Her mom was sitting on the couch and April sat with her.  
"So tell me the real reason why you're here, are you okay?" Karen asked her.  
"Of course, I just wanted to see you guys." April responded.  
"Honey, I know you love us, but I also know you wouldn't travel all the way out here for a day just to see us. So I'm going to ask you again and I want you to be honest with me, are you okay?" Karen repeated. April stood in silence for a second.  
"No, everything's a mess mom. I just needed to be away from the hospital, away from him." April said as she burst into tears.  
"Matthew?" Karen asked confused.  
"Jackson mom, I still love him." April confessed.  
"Did you tell him that?" Karen asked concerned.  
"No, it's too late. I messed up." April said as she laid her head on her moms chest.  
"Oh baby, it's never too late. You go and you tell that boy how you feel. The possibility of the reward that might come from it should outweigh the fear of rejection. Love is always worth the fight." Karen said as she hugged her daughter.  
"What if he doesn't want me?" April asked.  
"Then you cut your losses and move on knowing you did everything you could and it just didn't work out." Karen said.  
"I love you mom." April hugged her.  
"I love you too sweetie." Her mom responded. April spent the rest of the day enjoying the company of her parents and her sisters. She missed this. It wasn't very often that she got to spend time with them. Before she knew it, the day was gone and she had to get ready to go back to Seattle.

Once April arrived back in Seattle, she had to go directly to work from the airport. Even though her day away from the hospital had been great, she was happy to be at the hospital where she belonged. Jackson was doing research in one of the labs as April walked by and spotted him. She walked into the room and Jackson's facial expression changed from calm to agitated.  
"What do you want April? I'm busy." He said as he looked through files.  
"What you said the other day wasn't true. I don't want you because Matthew left me." April said.  
"Not this again. Just leave me alone." Jackson said as he continued to look through the files. April walked over to him, took the files from him and put them on the table beside him.  
"Can you just listen for a second?" April shouted. "I love you. I have for a long time, but it took me a long time to realize it because before you, I never knew what love was. And then when I finally learned with you, it took me a long time to admit it to myself. And then when I finally started to let myself go there, there was Stephanie and I was hurt. Then there was Matthew, and he helped ease the pain for a little while. But the pain never went away Jackson because it's always been you. I love you. Not because you almost died saving a kid on a bus, not because Matthew left me, but because you are who you are. I don't know who I am without you and I'm tired of trying to find out." She sighed. "I.. I can't breathe without you and I wouldn't want it any other way. There's not a day that has gone by since we became best friends that I wasn't in love with you. You're my person, Jackson." April smiled weakly. "I did say 'I do.' I said it because you didn't want me and, after being with you - I knew that no matter who I decided to spend my life with I would be settling, because it will always be you Jackson." She added on. She stopped and tried to read Jackson's expression as he stared at her at a loss for words.  
"April I- I" He began right as Stephanie walked in.  
"I have Ms. Lorraine's chart." Stephanie said oblivious to what was going on as she walked in and smiled at her boyfriend. Jackson couldn't pull his eyes away from April. April looked at Jackson one more time and walked out of the room. The second she walked out, tears started pouring down her eyes. What had she just done?


End file.
